Talk:Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches
Door launch glitch A somewhat amusing glitch related to doors opening while partly obstructed I personally have seen on the PS4, I'd bet it affects others. https://twitter.com/CeriCat/status/672372042381975552 CeriCat (talk) 19:07, December 4, 2015 (UTC) PC framerate I realize my video card ("ASUS EAH6970 DCII/2DI4S/2GD5") is a bit outdated, but the framerate is completely all over the place. In gameplay it seems to jump around by around 20, which is not convenient seeing as how its usually from 20 to 40. In some cut-scenes (in Time For An Upgrade) the framerate was around 5 to 10 while in others (in A Terrible Reaction) it was around 200. I'll obviously have to tweek the settings some more to find what's more convenient. GMRE (talk) 17:44, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :The game is currently minimized and according to my W7 ram and CPU usage measuring thingy, I'm using 43% of my 24 GB RAM. That's a record for any of my games so far, unless GTA V beat it, but I can't remember checking. GMRE (talk) 18:22, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Another update to end this issue: I've lowered the settings a little, but the patches have also made the game run a lot smoother. Before the patches (and before lowering the settings), the FPS would at times drop to 0 for a moment and being near a few high cliff-edge towns at Insula Fonte would drop it to under 10 until I left the area. It now normally runs at about 40 frames per second and I can't remember there being any random drops to 0 anymore. GMRE (talk) 21:21, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Wingsuit clipping glitch Similiar occurs on the PS4 with the parachute if the game starts dogging down (to be fair I've had it going for nearly a week) you'll drag into the ground instead of rising when you grapple to gain air. CeriCat (talk) 12:39, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Cima Leon: CentCom I just recently found this, don't know why it happens, but the center tower has faulty animation after I did a race and I can go straight through it. You can see it on my profile 01:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC)Drewtehbawss :Where is this profile of yours? GMRE (talk) 16:16, January 4, 2016 (UTC) About the "impossible to get accurate coordinates" It is possible. Very possible even. When you're in the map menu you can click your cursor on any place of the map, the coordinates on the screen bottom will be upgraded. The only difference is that you don't have a huge crosshair. MrFunreal (talk) 17:49, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :It is indeed possible. Example. :And as it seems, it looks like some coordinates are just not that precise. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:23, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Getting under the map This section was moved here from User talk:GMRE. GMRE (talk) 16:47, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Just wanted to know what your thoughts are on this. Just for clarification, this was on Xbox One, and there were no no-clip mods being used. Blu Razgriz (talk) 02:26, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :This type of glitch has already been reported at Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches, so it's great that now we have a picture. By the way, how exactly did this happen and how did you get out of there? GMRE (talk) 11:43, March 19, 2016 (UTC) If I remember correctly, I was flying a Thunderhawk through the train tunnels near Cava Grande, and the left wing struck a wall, sending it spinning into the ground. When it didn't explode, I tried to grapple onto it, but right when I reeled into it, it fell through the ground. I lost the jet in the ocean below, so I was pretty much stuck. The weird thing is that this has happened to me on three separate occasions, and every time the vehicle exhibits the same behavior. It's center of mass shifts oddly, and when it hits an object, it'll start bouncing around erratically, usually flipping around inside the ground before finally falling through the ground. The way I got out was by just fast traveling. Rebel drops still function at the proper altitude, so fast travel is the only way out.Blu Razgriz (talk) 15:31, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Yup, that sounds like the previous reports. GMRE (talk) 17:29, March 19, 2016 (UTC) It's not just the Thunderhawk though. I've had it happen once with the Urga Bkolos 2100 too. I've got both the Thunderhawk and the Bkolos on video if you wanna see. Problem is I'm not sure how to upload the video from my iPod. Any suggestions? Blu Razgriz (talk) 05:30, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :As far as I know, there's no way to upload a video directly to wikia. You'd have to first upload it to youtube, or some other similar site. There's a list of supported sites here. GMRE (talk) 10:51, March 20, 2016 (UTC) I've dabbled around a few of them actually, particularly 5min.com. I'll see if I can get at least one uploaded. Which would you rather see, the Thunderhawk or the Bkolos? To be honest, only the Thunderhawk video shows Blue Hell though. Blu Razgriz (talk) 19:40, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :I guess some wiki visitors might like to see what's going on down there. Then again, I can't imagine how you managed to get a slow moving vehicle there. GMRE (talk) 19:50, March 20, 2016 (UTC) The Bkolos was rather odd. I'm not sure if it's physics changed, or if the Havok engine was doing it's thing (I've experienced this physics engine doing things like this for so long that I'm used to this stuff), but it was just weird. Hopefully I can get both up though. They're not the best quality, since my Xbox One isn't connected to the internet, but better low quality than nothing right? Blu Razgriz (talk) 04:00, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I got both videos up through Dailymotion. The URL's are below. Would you mind uploading them? http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3z1cq9_urga-bkolos-vs-havok_videogames http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3z1axv_thunderhawk-in-blue-hell_videogames Blu Razgriz (talk) 05:11, March 21, 2016 (UTC) "Vehicles inexplicably being launched" This section was moved from here from User talk:GMRE. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:03, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Well, it did. I was questioning it myself when it happened. Most of the credit goes to the heli pilot. He flew into it. By the way, have you ever noticed Medican military vehicles driving into destroyed vehicles, only to be launched at hundreds of miles an hour away? If not, I've got countless examples of it happening. I should seriously be a debug game tester though. This kind of stuff always happens to me. Blu Razgriz (talk) 02:25, March 23, 2016 (UTC) This wiki has a page for glitches. Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. What you mentioned is already on there. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:26, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I know that but I don't recall seeing it. Huh, maybe I need to check again. Hold on a second. Nope. Still can't find it. I must be blind, but I don't see it. Ether way, let's move this over to the Bugs and Glitches page. We'll discuss it there. Blu Razgriz (talk) 02:39, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :I have noticed that on a few occasions. In one case, I was in a Urga Bkolos 2100 near Vigilator Nord and I fired the cannon next to a pursuing Weimaraner W3 :It not only destroyed it, I was basically kamikazed into the SATCOM Dish (And then I was stuck) :I've also seen in a few Youtube clips similar situations where Rico is operating the cannon of the Bkolos 2100, or CS Odjur or IBT, and an explosion near them fired from the cannon sent the vehicle flying [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:03, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Many of the ones I've seen are when I'm at Heat level 5, and I'm destroying massive amounts of military vehicles. There were two occasions that stuck out to me. The first was with an Urga Mstitel. I was near the Vulture air base (in the village ruins to be precise), and there were two roadblocks near each other. I blew them both up, and soon after an Urga Szturm 63A drove into it, blowing up and flying all the way to the runway at Vulture. The second was near Cava Montana, near where the Bkolos video was shot. I was in an Imperator Bavarium Tank, and a Dune Buggy and a 6x6 transport (forgot the names) crashed into each other. I rammed the buggy, and the both of them launched about 4km away. I've got them both recorded. I think it usually happens when the physics engine gets overloaded. I've played many games that utilize the Havok engine, and that happens pretty often in games with Havok. Blu Razgriz (talk) 03:25, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Well IDK :I'm not a "game design" type person :I'm just a game enthusiast :But what you're saying is indeed possible :The 6x6 is called Stria Obrero and the Dune Buggy is called Urga Ogar 7 V8 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:40, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm not either. But it does happen in other Havok powered games. The worst I've seen is Halo 3, which as a game enthusiast, I'm certain you've played. The thing I'm taking about in Halo 3 can be found here. It's not vehicles, but it's the same thing causing it. Halo 3 runs on Havok, so that's why it happens. Havok solves objects clipping by forcefully ejecting them at high speeds. Though I'm not sure why Avalanche would choose to use Havok when they have their own physics engine. That's the part I don't understand. Blu Razgriz (talk) 05:03, March 23, 2016 (UTC) : Avalanche have been using Havok since the original Just Cause for their physics, what's hard to get about sticking with using it? I've not got Mad Max to check but odds are it does too. CeriCat (talk) 08:59, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::@Blu Razgriz I used to play Halo 3 until I got bored, but what you mentioned I had only ever encountered once and that was in the form of a glitched stretched elite-grunt flood form in High Charity (A.K.A. scariest flood I had ever encountered) ::I never gave it much thought, but if Avalanche had used Havok instead of their own original physics engine, it's probably the explosions that might've made them change their mind ::In a interview I can't remember the game developers stressed more on open-world gameplay and that mght have something to do with it ::@CeriCat if that were the case, then this glitch that's currently being discussed could theoretically appear in every game, but I have only ever seen it in this game [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:16, March 23, 2016 (UTC) @Anonymous230385 I've seen most of the things on that page, but the one that I particularly remember was getting kicked by Scarabs on The Covenant. When you get launched that fast, and then hit the invisible ceiling. It's hilarious how violently your character stretches. I don't believe I've seen what you've experienced honestly, but it sounds pretty terrifying. @CeriCat Anonymous is right. I've never seen this on Just Cause or Just Cause 2. It's only in Just Cause 3 that this happens. If I remember, Avalanche used their own proprietary engine, the Path Engine, for Just Cause 2. Just Cause 3 it seems uses Havok to streamline the development. Avalanche only used their own engine for destruction physics and explosions. Blu Razgriz (talk) 21:38, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yeah the scarabs (Those are scary) :Now I don't get why Avalanche used Havok :But if there is one thing that is certain they had their reasons [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:44, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey bro, I got about 4 videos of this happening. I got really lucky, and one of them happened to me. If you wanna check them out, just go here. If you find them good, how about we add this as a section in the Just Cause 3 Bugs and Glitches page. Blu Razgriz (talk) 08:22, March 31, 2016 (UTC)